Missed You
by faithel the bunny fairy
Summary: The guild hasn't seen Natsu or Lucy in seven years. When they finally find Natsu, where is Lucy? And who is that with Natsu? Sorry for the sucky summary. Please read. Serious feels ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy, who are all the people in this picture?" Asked the small, six year old as she walked towards her father. She handed him the picture and he examined it, growing nostalgic every second.

"These are my old friends, sweetie. Back when I was in a Mage guild." He told the child as her eyes grew wide in amazement.

"You were in a guild! What was it like?" She asked excitedly.

So to calm the child who was now jumping around, begging to know all about life in a Mage guild, he began the story. He told her about the infamous guild, Fairy Tail, and the people in it who treated him as family. He told her about raising an egg that had fallen from a tree there and about the dangerous jobs he had to do, acting out every detail to keep her entertained. He told her almost every detail, leaving out the few parts that weren't suitable for a child's ears. Finally, he finished his story of what a Mage guild was like, but his curious daughter wasn't quiet done her questioning.

"So who are the people from the picture? What were they like?" She asked.

"Well, this girl here, with the red hair, that's Ezra 'Titania' Scarlet." He explained, pointing to the red haired Mage. "She was one of the strongest and most powerful mages I ever knew. She was the fastest re-equiper in all of fiore, and maybe even the world!"

The child gasped in wonder. "You knew _the_ Titania! She's one of the most famous mages!"

"Yeah, she was a very close friend of mine." He told her.

"That's so cool! Oh I know this one!" She exclaimed, pointing to the shirtless, raven haired boy. "He's that famous ice Mage! Ohh, I don't now his name though."

He chuckled at the memories. "Gray Fullbuster. We were always fighting and he had a bad habit of losing his clothes, but I could always rely on him. And the woman clung to his side, that's juvia lockser. You would probably know her as the rain woman. She's that water Mage who always works along side Gray." She gazed at the picture in amazement. She had no idea her father had known all these famous people. Now that she really looked at it, she knew most of the people from tv appearances. The famous doctor, Wendy, was there and so was one of her favourite authors, levy mcgarden. At the far right of the picture, she noticed It was folded over. When her father noticed it, he folded it open, and dropped his head. The moment he saw the once hidden piece of the photo, a pang of sadness washed over him. Knowing her father was upset, she put her small, gentle hand atop his larger hand. The picture was a blushing, pink haired boy, and a beautiful blond girl kissing his cheek.

"Sweetie, that's your mommy and I."

She kissed his cheek just like the girl in the picture.

"It's late. We should get you to bed." He said, hiding his sorrow with a smile. He picked up the tiny blond haired girl and they both laughed as he carried her to her bedroom like an airplane. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her, kissing her forehead as she snuggled into her stuffed doll that they called Michelle.

"Goodnight, princess." He whispered to the child.

Night night, daddy." She responded, and was quick to doze off into a deep sleep. As he left, closing the door behind him, he began to make his way to the kitchen. He figured he'd get a snack before he sat to re-read the small, unfinished novel he read every night. It was the only book he would read, because it was written by the love of his life, the mother of their child, and any other book wouldn't suffice. He'd sat down and was about to start reading when there was a knock on the door. Curious as to who would visit at such an odd hour, he ventured to the front door and gazed out the little peep hole. Out side his door, standing on his door step, was a face he knew well. He opened the door and was greeted with a devilish smile.

"It's been a while, Natsu." They said.

"Yeah, Gray. It's been all to long."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I'm a despicable human being because I literally never post, but here's this chapter (which I've actually had written ****for months) and I'll have the next chapter fairly soon! I swear! Anywho, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Natsu opened the door wider, and stepped to the side.

"Come on in." He said, gesturing for Gray to enter his home. Gray walked in, removed his shoes, and both boys sat themselves on the couch in the living room.

"So what brings you to my humble home here in hargeon, ice princess?" Natsu Questioned.

"Well, flame brain, word finally reached the guild that this is where you and Lucy went after leaving for a mission and not returning for seven years, only send some poorly written letters. I'd heard about what happened to Lucy too, man. I'm really sorry."

"It's been six years, but it still hurts just as much. But she didn't want the world to stop just because she's gone, and I don't plan on letting her final wish go to waste." Natsu smiled remembering Lucy's last words like she was speaking them. at that moment, Gray noticed the aged picture on the coffee table.

"I remember this." Gray said, amused.

"Yeah, nashi found it in the attic earlier."

Gray looked at Natsu with a puzzled look. "Nashi?"

As if on que, a small yawn echoed through the room. Natsus daughter, Nashi, had woken up from a bad dream. She stood at the end of the hallway, half in the living room, carrying Michelle by the arm and rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy," she said on the verge of tears. "I'm scared."

Natsu stood and walked across the room, kneeling by Nashi and holding her close to him, rubbing circles on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her sharp breaths and trembling hands calmed.

"Hey princess. Do you want to meet the ice Mage from the photo?" Natsu offered, hoping it would take her mind off the nightmare.

"Okay." She agreed. Natsu held her small hand as they walked across the room.

"Hi mr Gray." Nashi said, warmly, as she sat a natsus knee.

"Hi Nashi. It's nice to meet you." Gray said, but still couldn't get the look of astonishment off his face. The three talked a little longer and Gray told them both about a job he had been on recently where he had to fight some monsters in a forest near a little old lady's house. Nashi was amazed that Gray and juvia alone had defeated all those monsters. Gray soon got a call from juvia wondering where he was. Nashi had fallen asleep on natsus lap.

"Juvia wants me to get back soon, so I'll head out now." Gray informed him. "Do you mind if I stop by tomorrow with Ezra? She'll kill me if she knew I came to see you without her."

"Sure. I wouldn't mind seeing Ezra again. I had no idea she was back from that trip out of fiore."

"The boys chatted a little longer before Gray left. Natsu carried Nashi to her room, careful not to wake her, and made his way to his own room. It had gotten kind of late. As he was about to lie down and go to sleep, he held the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him Lucy, and happy from one time when they had gone fishing together. He placed the picture back it its place and laid down, face into his pillow, hoping to smother the sound of his sobbing as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Gray returned to the hotel that juvia, Ezra, Wendy, Carla, Romeo and him were staying, he still had That astonished look on his face. He couldn't believe that not only was Lucy gone, Natsu had a kid! When he opened the door, he was instantly greeted by a crazed juvia "Gray-sama! Juvia was worried! Juvia thought Gray-sama was leaving her!" She exclaimed as she clung on to his side.

"Yeah Gray." Ezra began. "You left hours ago and I don't see any alcohol!" She said angrily.  
"Yeah, yeah. I was on my way to the store when mirajane called me. She said she had heard some people in the town talking about Natsu, and she decided to talk to them. They told her that they lived near him and she gave me the address. It was close by so I stopped in to see him." Every one in the room stared at Gray with wide eyes. They hadn't seen Natsu in seven years. Then a thought struck Ezra.

"That means Lucy is here too! Let's go! We have to see them." Gray had to hold Ezra back while Wendy, also tried to pull her back into the room.

"We can't go right now, it's like 12:00!" Gray explained. "Also, there's some stuff you might wanna know. I don't know a whole lot about it myself, but six years ago, Lucy... Lucy died." Everyone once again went silent. Moments later, Romeo finally spoke up.

"We should all get some sleep so we're rested for when we see natsu tomorrow." He said, climbing into his bed. Shortly the rest of the group followed, curling up in there own beds, thinking about their long lost friend.


	3. Chapter 3

When Natsu woke up, his first thought was why Nashi was curled up into his side. Then he remembered. She had nightmares just about every night. Before they knew Lucy was pregnant, they were fighting an evil curse Mage. He told Lucy that she would die at child birth or else her child would have terrible dreams, visualizing every fear she had ever known, every night for the rest of her life. Lucy knocked the man out with a single punch, right then and there. Natsu had never seen her so angry, and he swore he would never let that anger return. That was when they went to the clinic and found out Lucy was pregnant. When she hadn't died at child birth, they were relived, and they promised their small child they would do every thing in there power and more to keep her safe. But Nashi still had nightmares. Not every night, but most of them. Natsu rolled over to his side and poked Nashi's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at her smiling father.

"Good morning, daddy." She said, smiling back at Natsu.

"Good morning, princess. We've got company coming today."

"Do we? Who?" Nashi asked, curiously.

"Well, for starters, Erza Titania."Nashi's eyes grew wide. "Really! Famous people are coming here" She jumped up, instantly losing her sleepy haze. Forcing himself out of bed, the two walked to the kitchen and each had a bowl of colourful cereal. After they finished their breakfast, each went to get dressed. Natsu was quick, wearing his usual outfit, but Nashi was convinced none of her clothes were good enough for the presence of the Erza Titania scarlet. Natsu was about to open a can of soda when there was a knock on the door. As soon as he opened it, Erza latched on to Natsu in a strong hug. She was practically crying, so Natsu hugged her back. He looked past Erza, he saw what he hadn't been expecting. Not only was it Gray and Erza visiting, but Wendy, Carla, Romeo, and Juvia were there too. He was shocked to see his old friends. It had been years since he'd seen them last. Erza let go of Natsu and everyone gathered in the living room. They started talking and Wendy was about to ask about Lucy when a small voice came from the hallway.

"Daddy, I can't tie my ribbon. Can you help me?" Nashi called from her room.

"Sure thing, Nashi. I'll be right in." He called back. He pardoned himself and jogged down to Nashi's room to see her struggling with the red bow she used to tie back her hair. Gray couldn't help but chuckle at the wide eyed expressions on everyone's face. Not telling them about Nashi was a good idea. The look on there faces was priceless to Gray. When Natsu returned, he was walking hand in hand with his small daughter.

"Hello, everyone!" She said cheerfully, her long blond ponytail swishing to the side as she tilted her head. "I'm Nashi. It's nice to meet you all!" They all stared silently, shocked. Wendy was the first to speak.

"Hello Nashi. I'm Wendy. And this here is Carla." She said as she pointed to the white exceed in a human form next to her.

"You're an exceed! Just like happy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"So happy is here?" Carla said, trying to hide her anticipation of seeing happy again.

"No. Happy disappeared last year." A gloomy and awkward atmosphere spread throughout the room, but Nashi quickly changed it.

"Umm, ms Wendy, do you think your healing magic can help a little birdie I found the other day? Daddy said its wing was broken, and he can't fly away with his family anymore." She asked remembering the small creature she had seen fall from a tall tree days before. Wendy agreed to help the bird, and together, along with the curious Juvia, they went out to the green house in the back yard. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Romeo were left in the house. Three of the guests all looked like they had something to say, but none could get the words out. Finally, Natsu spoke up.

"I know what you're all thinking." He said. "You want to know about what happened to Lucy." They all nodded.

"Before Nashi was born, on the day we first left the guild, a man had cursed Lucy saying if she didn't die in child birth, her child would have unimaginably painful, horrid nightmares every night for the rest of their life. She knocked him out right then and there, a single punch. That's when we found out Lucy was pregnant. A few months after Nashi was born, the man came here to our home, only to discover that Luce was a live and well, and Nashi wasn't having the bad dreams. Lucy was home alone with Nashi when it happened. I got home just in time to here the gunshot. When I ran inside, Lucy was in Nashi's room, gasping for air, lying in a pool of blood. She was gone before I could even cross the room to reach her. In her hand was a note from the bastard who killed her. I remember every word, clear as day. 'It's your fault. No pain is worse than watching the ones around you die off, one by one. I'll be back again.' It said. Ever since that day, Nashi has started having the nightmares. I swore I would protect her, that I would protect both of them, but I failed. Now Lucy's gone and I can't do anything to help Nashi." By the time he was done explaining, his hands were tight fists and his eyes were glossed over. Erza put a hand over his balled fist, and he relaxed a little, a small smile thanking her.

"You've helped them both, Natsu." Romeo said. "You've helped them by never forgetting. For staying with Nashi and taking care of her. By moving forward. Lucy would have wanted that, I think."

"The old companions talked a while longer. Soon Carla returned."Hey Carla. Are the others still out back?" Natsu asked, but then he noticed the look on Carla's face. She was clearly stunned.

"They just showed up. I thought they had no connection to this world. And yet they..." Natsu knew what Carla was talking about before she could finish what she was saying. He could smell them. A smell he thought he'd never smell again. As soon as he was outside, Natsu saw them.

"Aquarius. Loke."


End file.
